Old pain New beginnings
by evilfrog1
Summary: Naruto's trapped in something of his own making when it is opened and he is given a new life in a new age. In getting these things he gets love, happiness, and also a Master of sorts. NarutoXHarem
1. The past of the Demon

**I do not own Naruto or the crossover I am using.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A man laid in a room devoid of light wrapped in chains. The ironic part is that the chains that were bound to him were of his own creation. He had made them for the betterment and safety of his village an they were chained to him making sure he would never get out unless broken by a pure virgin.

As he sat there he remembered how he got here and that the last woman he loved was out there but, could come no were near him do to the number of seals around the door and the trap of the tomb.

_Flashback_

_The man was smiling as he ran through the streets of konoha. Everything was great all the threats to konoha were gone, he had finally brought back sasuke, and best of all his first love was giving birth to his child today._

_As he ran into the hospital and up to the front desk to ask which room his love was in someone bumped into him. He stopped and looked over to see sakura his old crush and teammate. _

"_Sakura are you ok?" he asked as he steadied her._

"_I am fine Naruto if you are looking for her she is in room 345. Her and your baby are waiting." she said with a odd smile._

_Naruto smiled and ran up the stairs not caring to wait for the elevator. When he got to the third floor he walked over the room as fast as he could. As he reached the door and opened it he heard the crying of a baby. He smiled as he entered looking at his love and the little bundle in her arms. As he walked up he could not stop a single tear from falling down his face at the look at them. _

"_Say hello to your baby girl Naruto. She has been waiting for you." said his pale eyed lover._

_He picked up the bundle and looked in at his baby girl. She had blond hair like his own and blue eyes but they were like her mothers pupil less . He looked at her cheeks to see three very light lines on each cheek._

"_She's beautiful Hinata." he said looking down at his lover._

_Her eye's were closed and she looked pale. "Hinata? Hinata?" He started to shack her at this point but, nothing happened._

"_Nurse. Kami NURSE!!!" He screamed but, no one came. He looked down at his daughter to see her not moving or breathing._

_Naruto ran to the door and kicked it open. He looked out the door to see people walking around avoiding even looking at him. "Please someone help me." _

_He grabbed a passing nurse "Help my baby and my wife Kami please."_

"_Let go of me demon your whore and evil spawn deserve it." She said as she pulled away and walked to the end of the hall. She started talking to two men who nodded and walked over to him._

"_What is this we hear about you attacking a nurse demon?" said the man on the left._

"_No I did not I asked her to help my wife and my baby please get someone to help them. I beg you." Naruto said in a final act of desperation._

" _Never. Your evil will never spread." the man on the right said as he hit Naruto's arms knocking his baby to the floor._

_Naruto bent down and picked up his child. He walked over to the room and picked up his still and cold wife an disappeared._

_**Hokage's office**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_He reappeared in the Hokage's office seconds later. He placed his wife on the couch and his baby in her arms. As he turned he saw the only other woman he ever loved sitting there watching him. "Naruto what's wrong?" asked Tsunade. _

_He turned around and stared at her. "Try to save them. If you can not watch over them. I have something to do." That being said he disappeared leaving Tsunade who ran over to check the two. _

_She did a scan of them and found them both to be dead. She looked for a cause and found it to be poison but, not any type. It was a special one of her own making. Their were only two people she had showed it to ever and one was dead._

_**Back at the hospital in room 345**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naruto appeared in the room and walked over to the chart to see which doctor had delivered his baby. As he looked at the names he came to the last one and nearly died._

'_Uchiha Sakura' was the last one on the list._

_**Uchiha district**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sakura walked into the compound with a smile on her face. She had done it just like her husband had wanted. She had killed Naruto's wife and child. She walked into the bed room to see sasuke standing their staring into his new eye's. He had taken the eye's of his brother and after being brought back had got sakura his 'wife' to put them in._

_He turned to see her walk up to him. She kneeled down in front of him as he sat on their bed. He stroked her hair and looked into her eye's. "So is it done?"_

"_Yes I used a poison that Tsunade taught me. It has no antidote and after it reaches the heart it can not be stopped."_

"_Good." He said as he bent down to give her a kiss. That's when the shit hit the fan._

_**Minute before in hospital room 345**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naruto fell to his knees and screamed. As he screamed the room went black. He woke in front of a cage with a pair of ruby red eye's staring at him. __**"They betrayed you boy just like I said. They do not care that you saved them all and brought back their god in human form Uchiha. They killed your no our mate and our kit. Release the seal and I will give it to you the power."**_

"_I will do it if I just get all the power forever. Swear this to me and it will be done." he said holding back his rage._

_The kyuubi looked at him. It was better then he could hope for if he did not agree then with in a few years the boy would have the power anyways but, minus him being even a soul. If he did this now the boy would be releasing him to return home. He may never return to the world again but, he could be free and home again. __**"DEAL."**_

_Naruto walked up to the cage and ripped the seal off. The doors flew open and out bounded the Kyuubi and as he grew close he shrank and jumped. He crashed into the boy not attacking him but, fusing on contact._

_Naruto screamed as crimson chakra swirled around him as his features began to change. His hair grew to past his hips, the finger nails on both hands grew as sharp a knives and as strong as steel. The once blue eye's were still blue but, with a red slit in them making him look like a true predator. The three whisker like marks on his face lengthened and darkened making him seem feral. _

_After a few minutes he stood and walked over to the sink in the room to see himself in the mirror. He looked to see all the changes and said "Wow". When he said that he saw a glimpse of his teeth they were the same except for his K-9's on the top and bottom. They had grown to the point that his top teeth when out of his mouth nearly hit his chin and his bottom hit his gums._

_When he was done looking at himself he heard a voice. __**"You have the power now boy you are a demon more powerful then even I have ever been. You will have ever lasting youth but, you can still be killed it will just take the destruction of all your body and even the ash to do it. I am leaving to go home and to never return to this shit hole. Before I go I must say one last thing. If you ever find any woman that you can love again bite them above their heart it will give them a tie to you, make them younger to the age that you are and make them just as ageless as you."**_

"_I never thought I would say this but, thank you." Naruto said._

"_**No problem see you around maybe one day kit." **_

_Naruto felt the presence of the demon lord that had been with him for almost twenty years. He turned with a feral small walked out into the hall of the hospital. As he made it out there he noticed about ten Anbu standing out in the hall. He smiled at them showing his wicked looking K-9's._

"_You have two hours to get every villager and ninja in front of the Hokage tower or I will kill ever person in Konoha. Do not try to attack me I am now more power full then even the Kyuubi. If you do, I will kill you. If anyone tries to escape I will know and they will die. You have your time limit." he said in a cold voice._

_They disappeared and after a minute he turned to see the two security guards standing there. He walked over and patted them on the back. They jumped thinking he was going to kill them. "See you there." he said and walked behind them._

"_Or not." At that the two exploded spraying blood and thicker bits on his back._

_After that he disappeared in a flash of fire. Leaving a shit load of frightened people with full sagging pants._

_**Hokage's tower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Naruto appeared in front of the desk of the Hokage. Sitting there tears in her eye's was the other woman he loved but, never told. He walked to her got on his knees put his head in her lap and cried. He cried so hard that he thought he would never stop. He gripped her hips and clothes and let it all out. He screamed and yelled in to clothes. "They killed them."_

"_I know and I am sorry Naruto. Tell me what happened." she said as she stroked his hair._

_He cried and sobbed as he told her his story from the moment he was running to the hospital to the point of him entering her office for the second time. When he was done he looked up into her eye's to see her crying hard but, with no noise. "What do you need from me?" she asked him._

"_I going to leave after I talk to the people and do what I need to do." he said as he stood and wiped his eye's._

"_We have an hour before you talk to them. I thought I could give you this." she said handing him a scroll._

"_Their bodies are in there. I wrapped them in silk cause only a queen and a princess deserve something so royal." she said with a smile._

_He nodded and took the scroll he placed it in his pouch. "I need to tell you something."_

_He walked up to her and took her hands and put them to his chest over his heart. "I am in love with you Tsunade. I was going to tell you after the baby was born but, things have gone so wrong."_

_Tsunade was shocked but, was happy too. She had fallen in love with Naruto but, had never said anything or even hinted at it cause he was in love with Hinata and almost thirty-five years her junior not to mention she had given up on love. _

"_I do not care how much older you are Tsunade-chan. I have lost so much but I need you."_

"_Naruto-kun I do not know if I can do it. You are going to kill people today and you just might destroy the village if someone pisses you off enough. I do not know if I can put you through the pain I will die many years before you Naruto. To know I left you with this pain would hurt more then anything I have ever felt."_

_Naruto walked up and leaned down catching her lips in his own in a kiss that put the sun to shame with the heat coming off it. He held her as close as he could he put his mouth to her ear. "Do you trust me?"_

_She was in a daze. She had never felt a kiss like that in all her life, not even from Dan. "Always."_

"_Drop your henge." he whispered_

_She looked at him confused as to why but did as he said. She dropped her henge and shut her eye's worried about what Naruto saw. After a second she felt a pair of soft lips touch her own. She opened her eyes to see Naruto kissing her with just as much passion if not more then before. _

_When he pulled away he stroked her cheek and looked into her caramel color eyes. "I am going to mark you as mine."_

_She was confused. What did he mean mark her? What would it make a difference? She was starring into his blue eye's with their red slit for a pupil. "What does that mean?"_

"_I am going to make you my wife in demon terms." he said._

"_Naruto I will not live forever." she said stroking his cheek._

"_If you let me mark you, you will be young again and forever as long as I am alive. We can always be together. So please do this let me do it. If you die I do not want to live I have lost all my happiness save you." he said as she stroked a single tear that escaped his eye's._

"_I will do this for you." she said with a smile._

"_I need you to put a privacy seal and chakra suppression seals on the office. We do not need people seeing or feeling this." _

_Tsunade walked to the door and did some seals. As she touched the door a shimmer of blue on the walls and door. She walked back to him "What do you need me to do?"_

_He moved closer to her and reached for her shirt. He pulled it down revealing her right breast. He bent down and kissed a spot on top of her breast. "This will hurt a lot but, know that I love you."_

"_Stop the melodramatic shit and do it brat." she said with a smile on her wrinkled face._

_He smiled at her and bent down again. He opened his mouth and bit into her. Wrapping her arms around his head she moaned. All her senses were going crazy things felt more defined and noticeable._

_He was not pumping chakra into her it was like it was being pulled from him. It was like he was a battery and his energy was being pulled into a machine. _

_As the energy left him it he felt the skin that was present in his mouth fill out becoming more supple and soft in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her hard to him trying to keep his hold._

_After a good five minutes the draining feeling stopped he released his teeth and pulled back from her breast. His eye's shut savoring the taste of what little blood he got on his teeth and the taste of the skin his tongue brushed as he bit down and pulled away._

_He opened his eye's to a sight that would haunt his wet dreams for all eternity. Tsunade standing there with a breast hanging out looking younger and more beautiful then he thought possible. Her eye's were closed head tilting up with her mouth a gape slightly. As he looked her over he notice some changes from her henge._

_Tsunade opened her eye's and stared at him. She had a look in her eye's one that said she wanted to do some nasty, dirty and toe curling things. Naruto breathed in and could smell her lust her need to mate. She walked to him and grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss that would turn any normal man to ash._

_As he pulled away from her trying to talk she bit his lip hard to keep him there. She growled in a way that sounded more animal then any human vocal cords could make. He growled back and looked into her eyes to show his dominance over her to see some changes in her eyes._

_Her pupils had become slits much like his own and the brown color of her iris had strips of electric blue. On closer inspection of the blue looked like bolts of lightning. He zoomed out from the beautiful eye's of his new lover to her face. It was so beautiful that it made his breath catch in his throat just thinking about it. Her skin was even more flawless then when in her henge it was pale and without blemishes. _

_Her hair was still the same blonde color but seemed more lush and bright. He reached out and touched it feeling it between his fingers. It felt like fur like his had always felt like. He smiled at her lovingly and then backed up to see all over her._

_She was stunning , no that word meant nothing compared to what he saw. Her body fuller then he had ever seen it was with out a doubt the body of a Goddess. He looked from her face and looked to her strong shoulders to her breast that looked bigger then he remembered ever seeing them. He kept scanning down her covered stomach to her large yet strong looking hips looking from there to her legs that he could not wait to feel rapped around his waist. She looked like a battle ready Goddess._

_He looked back up to her face to see her devilish smile knowing the look in his eye. She took a step forward to continue and go further from were they last were when he put up his hand. "We can wait for that. I have to go talk to the village and take care of some things. I need you to put your henge up and be there."_

_She reached out and touched his face. "What are you going to do?"_

"_What I need to for my wife and daughter to be at peace." he said as he disappeared in to a blast of hot air._

_**Minutes later in front of the Hokage tower**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The crowd stood in front of the tower wondering what this meeting that the Anbu got them all out of their houses for. They stood around talking and chatting while their children played with others._

_The clans of the village were in the front divided from each other. The Aburame clan, Inuzuka Clan, and Hyuga Clan all stood together being some of the most friendly towards each other. The Inoshikacho teams clans stood together showing the true union of their clans. The two Uchiha's stood off from the crowd sasuke acting like he was king of the Universe like always and sakura being his queen bitch._

_After a few minutes the crowd quieted as the Hokage walked on to the stage. She stopped then stared out into the crowd of ninja's and civilians. She walked up to the podium and continued to stare out into the silent crowd._

"_People of Konoha I have come before you now not for me to speck to you but a ninja one that has now sacrificed everything that is him for the village and now he has had enough after this latest one. I bring you Naruto Uzumaki."_

_At this a the wind picks up and Naruto appeared next to the Hokage looking like he always did. Boos are heard through out the crowd and screams of 'he has done no such thing' can be heard._

_Naruto calmly looked out into the villagers and ninja he had given his life to. He walked up to the podium and looked out at the village he helped rebuild and even gave money to stabilize it's economy. _

"_People of Konoha I come before you now to tell you that I can not take it anymore. I ask all children of academy level and bellow to follow the Hokage now so as not to have anyone learn something they should not. Any mothers that have babies follow the Hokage as well."_

_After saying this no one moved. The Hokage walked down from the podium and said loud so everyone could hear "Do it now." At this the parents told their children to go and they did followed by the mothers with babies._

_After he was sure they had all left he pulled out a scroll and placed it on the table next to the podium. After that he walked to the podium. _

"_I have done everything to try and make you people like me and recognize me but, it never happened. After everything this village did to me as a young boy I fought to keep it going. I fought and killed the greatest enemies of Konoha and even brought you back the Uchiha. I gave everything I could to make you happy but you still hated me for something someone else did. I gave up trying to make you happy and just wanted my family to live in peace an be left alone but I was not aloud that was I."_

_At those words Hiashi Hyuga broke in "Where is Hinata?"_

_Naruto walked over to the scroll and pushed chakra into. There was a small eruption of smoke from it. When it cleared there were what appeared to a small and large body draped in silk on the table. The area was quiet until the sound of crying could be heard. Naruto turned back to the village with tears in his eyes he turned back and stroked the cheek of his dead wife. He then turned back to the people in the audience. _

"_The only thing I have ever wanted in my whole life more then being Hokage was to have a family. I thought I would never have a wife would could love me with the monster in me let alone have a baby that would love me. I had it I had my dream, for all of three minutes."_

_At this there was crying by people from many of the clans and even some villagers who had meet the caring girl. _

"_You killed her you demon." said a villager towards the front._

_Naruto looked at the person who said it and as if on queue the man was set ablaze out of nothing at all. The crowd backed away from the man as he was burnt to ash. _

"_I loved my wife more then anything I have ever had or anyone I have ever known and I loved my daughter just as much."_

_Hiashi Hyuga walked on the stage and knelt next to his daughter and his granddaughters body. He was crying and sobbing as he held his daughters lifeless hand in one hand and his granddaughter in his other arm._

"_For those of you in the audience that do not know I am the container of the kyuubi. As a baby I was taken by the fourth Hokage and used to seal away the demon destroying our village. For nearly twenty years I held the demon at bay, just being alive protected you."_

_People started to scream things from 'You are the demon we know it' to ' At bay you are the demon'. _

_As this was being said he watched his father-in-law holding his child and her child. He walked up to the man and touched his back. Hiashi looked up to see Naruto and said in a stock voice "Who did it?"_

_Naruto looked further into the mans eyes and said "Do not worry Hiashi. I swear that they will pay all of them."_

_At those words and the look that he saw in his son-in-laws eyes he knew justice would be served. Naruto motioned for Neji to come up and get is Uncle. As Hiashi was taken back to the other Hyuga's he returned to the podium._

"_As of two and a half hours ago the kyuubi's soul was released." As he said this people started to scream and worry._

"_Do not worry his soul has returned to his world." At this the crowd quieted. The a lone figure walked to the stage and Naruto knew just who it was._

"_Yes shikamaru?"_

"_You said his soul has been let free what of his power." At this Naruto smiled only a nara would hear and understand his meaning._

"_Always the smart one. I have absorbed the power of the demon and am now considered a demon of greater strength." At this there was dead silence except for a 'troublesome' from the nara._

_Naruto looked out into the faces of the people "What no screaming of 'Kami he's going to kill us all'?"_

_When he said that people started to scream in terror. After a minute of this Naruto released his killer intent on the crowd freezing them. "If I wanted to kill you all you would be dead now wouldn't you."_

_At this the crowd stopped wonder what he could want to do other then kill him. "I have decided to give the clans and some select few gift and a final one to the whole village before I leave this village." He said smiling with his usual grin._

_A lot of the clans turned from side to side looking at each other wondering what a demon could give them as a gift. Naruto looked around deciding who to go first. He looked around then spotted the perfect persons to start with. _


	2. The gifts and deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Will the Umino family please come up." asked Naruto._

_After asking for the family in question the crowd parted to let through a woman holding a little boy and a man that he believed to be as close to a father then he would ever have. _

_Iruka Umino was a man in his thirties with black hair in the shape of a pineapple on his head with a dark tan and a scar across his nose. He had been Naruto's best man and support for all of his adult life. The man before him was with out a doubt his father._

_Iruka walked up to Naruto with his wife standing next to him with their son in her arms bouncing around reaching for Naruto asking to be held. Naruto reached out and grabbed the little boy with his purple hair like his mother and dark completion like his father._

"_Hello there Naru. How are we today?" asked Naruto smiling at the boy._

"_I is good. Uncle Naruto are you sad?" the boy asked after he stopped bouncing._

"_I am ok Naru. Are you being good for your mom and dad?" he asked taking on a mock serious tone._

"_Of course I am always a good boy." He said with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eye._

"_Try that again little man." said his mother with a slightly angry tone._

_Naruto looked up at the mother of the little boy and smiled. "Anko how is life been?"_

"_It is livable but, with this little monster running around trying to act like his big brother it is hell on earth." she said eyeing the blond before her._

_Naruto grinned widely "Sorry about that but, got to tell him something when he goes to bed."_

_Iruka stepped in "so what is it you wanted to give us Naruto" asked the confused man._

_Naruto looked at the family and smiled "I have a few gifts for each of you in fact I have two for you Anko." _

_Naruto walked up to Anko and stopped before her. He spoke so the whole crowd could hear him. "Anko Umino for what you have done for me personally and the pain you have suffered an still took care of this ungrateful village I give you this." He opened a scroll and pushed chakra into it and with a poof a huge purple scroll materialized. He handed it to her and then noticed her wide eye's "This scroll is the snake summon scroll I got it when I killed kabuto after he injected Orochimaru's DNA into him making him the new snake sannin. I give to you as a gift." _

_He then raised his hand and placed over her curse mark and said "My second gift is the removal of this mark that I know you are afraid with drive you one day to hurt what you love most." _

_After saying that he force chakra into the seal. Anko grinded her teeth in pain but not making a noise afraid that it would scare her baby boy. After a minute the tension that had been there since the mark had been placed was gone. She felt more alive and whole then she had in a long time. She actually cried for the first time in true happiness since the birth of her son. _

"_Thank you" was the only thing she said as she hugged him._

"_It is the least I can do for you." he said smiling._

_He stepped away from her and kneeled to see his little brother. "I got some things for you little man. Some of them are for now and some are for when you are older ok."_

_The little boy smile and started to jump up and down. "What do I get? Huh? Huh?" _

_Naruto took out a scroll and handed it to Iruka. "Inside that scroll is the notes to the Rasengan and also the scroll for the toad summon. I give them to you for your child to learn the ways of the toad." _

_Naruto went back and kneeled before his little brother. "This is for you. It is a one of a kind wooden sword it will help you not only help you learn how to use chakra in weapons but also help you harness you elemental affinity." _

_The little boy reached out and grabbed the toy sword and started to swing it around. After a few seconds of that he bashed himself in the head. Naruto laughed at that and then looked up at Anko "Teach him how to use the sword. When you think he is ready you can give him this one."_

_Naruto pulled from another scroll a long samurai sword it had a purple wooden sheath with a black and white stripped snake the guard was made of silver and yellow stones in it. Naruto kneeled back down to the boy and began to talk. "Give me you hand little brother and also this will hurt."_

_The little boy reached out and Naruto put his hand on the hilt. Naruto put his hand over it and started to channel chakra into it and also chant lightly. The boy hissed as he felt pain go through his hand. After a few minutes the pain stopped and pulled his hand away to see on his palm was a small snake in a S formation._

"_Cool I got a tattoo mommy." he said showing his mother who looked pissed._

"_Before you kill me Anko listen." He put the sword back in the scroll and handed it to her._

"_The sword will now only obey him. If any should touch it they will regret it with their lives. The only one to touch it shall be him and those he chooses worthy. The tattoo is also a transmitter in cause the sword is ever stolen he can find it."_

_Naruto walked up to Iruka and smiled. "And for you dad I give you these."_

_Naruto took off his head band and gave it to him an then took out yet another scroll and from it came a small necklace. Iruka was confused till he took a closer look at the necklace and say something he had not seen in twenty years._

_The necklace was small and looked to be made out of a black metal an in the center was the konoha symbol on a flat red stone. "Is that really it?" As he took the necklace with near tears in his eye's._

"_Where did you find it?" he asked stunned to near silence._

" _When I was training one day a month ago in training ground 32 I came across a small field filed with kunai and other things I think it was where some people fought the Kyuubi as it came in to the village. I was searching through it all when I found it. When I was younger you told me a story about your mother having a special necklace that looked like it so I went and had it looked at. The guy I showed it to me offered a lot for it and I said no. I got it repaired and was going to give it you for your birthday this month but since I will not be here I thought now was the time to do it."_

_Iruka gave Naruto the strongest hug he could possible ever have. "Thank you so much."_

"_No problem." he said asking the three to come closer._

"_I need you Anko to take Naru and leave the village go to Suna tell Gaara that you need a place to stay. Iruka will be there in four days time. I do not want you here for what I am going to do."_

_Anko nodded and stepped off the platform an started moving from the crowd. As they past they never noticed the pair of read eye's watching them contemplating killing them and stealing their gifts at a later date._

_Iruka stepped behind Naruto and stood there._

_He then called up each clan at a time giving them different things from weapons he collected in his travels with his now dead sensei. To the Akimichi family he gave the Boar summoning contract, to the Nara he gave the Boa staff the shadow strike, and to the Yamanaka a special metal and the location of a small mine full of it that had the property to boost the power of their mind transfer jutsu's. _

_He then called the Inuzuka and Aburame clans. To the Inuzuka he gave a pair of claws that he found in Iwa during his travels. They were taken of the dead body of Iwa's Iron wall who said he took them off a male Inuzuka during the last ninja war. Tsume told him that it belonged to her late brother and that she was in his debt. To the Aburame clan he gave them a ancient sword of their clan the beetles horn (A broad sword with a fork tip) and the beetle summon contract. Shino bowed to him and said his thanks._

_Naruto looked out and called out for Tenten and the Ichiraku family. When they reached the stage Naruto noticed something about Tenten and motioned her over. She walked up to him and he looked at her over. "Tenten your pregnant did you know that?"_

_Tenten looked shocked and touched her stomach. "Am I really?"_

_He touched her stomach and smiled. "Do you know who it belongs to?"_

_She smiled "It's Lee's."_

_Naruto smiled at that his friend deserved this if anyone did. Lee had been hurt on a mission fighting off twelve nuke-nin defending a wounded Tenten. He had unlocked all eight of the Gates and in turn had nearly died the chances of him ever being a ninja again were almost zero. _

_Naruto turned back around and called out to the crowd. "Lee please come up here."_

_The crowd parted for the man in the wheel chair to come through. When Lee made it up there he wheeled over to Tenten all smiles. "YOSH what is going on Tenten-chan and Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto smiled at his friend "I have a special gift to tell you my friend. You are going to be a father."_

_Lee looked at Tenten for a second then he started to move forward pushing off his chair he stood something the doctors said he would never do with out assistance again. He walked shakily to Tenten and hugged her with the biggest smile on his face. _

_After a minute Lee let go and took a step back and wobbled an started to fall. Naruto caught him and placed him back in his chair. He kneeled in front of Lee and placed his hands on his legs. He closed his eye's and after a minute pulled back with a smile on his face._

"_Every father deserves to stand and run with his child." he said with a sad smile._

_Lee stood up from his chair straight and true like he always did. He hugged Naruto "Thank you my youthful friend."_

"_No problem. Take care of you son Lee." he said with a wide grin._

"_A boy? I'm having a son." Lee said with a shocked look._

_Tenten walked over and smiled while holding her stomach. Naruto grabbed Lee's hand and placed it over Tenten's on her stomach. _

"_Love the time you have with him and each other. You never know how short your time can be with them." He placed his hand over theirs and pushed chakra into all three of them._

_When he was done the two looked at their hands and saw a band on their wrists. "Those bands show that you are married. It is my gift to you two. Your child will be a amazing shinobi he will be as strong as steel and as fast as the wind."_

_He stepped back and handed them both a scroll. "In each scroll is a weapon of true wonder. In yours Tenten is my mother sword the Pulsing wave. In your Lee is the brawling knuckles they were a gift from Kumo to me for saving Kira bi. Use them well." _

_They bowed to him then moved aside to show the Ichiraku's smiling faces. Naruto walked up to them and hugged them each in turn. _

"_For you two I have this." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to them. _

"_In side that scroll is twelve million ryo." The two looked aw struck._

"_It is the least I owe you both."_

_They both smiled and bowed deeply to him and Naruto put hands on their shoulders and raise them up. "You two may never bow to me. You have saved me so many times that I should bow to you." Then he bowed going as low as he could._

_He pulled the two groups and told them the same thing he said to Anko to go to Suna. _

_After they had left the stage he asked for all the sensei's of his friend and the Konohamaru corp.'s to join in on the stage. _

_To the Kurenai he gave a scroll full of genjutsu and to her son a toy monkey that moved with chakra. To Guy he gave the direction to how to make gravity seals and after a very scary hug from the man moved on to Kakashi who he gave the last and only copy of icha icha playtime. After the even more embarrassing hug from his sensei he looked done at the corp.'s._

_He looked at each of them in turn from the leader, to the snot noise, and finally to the crazy female. "Hey guys. What's up?"_

"_Boss were sorry about what happened." said Konohamaru their leader._

_Naruto gave them a sad smile and ruffled their hair. "I have gifts for you three."_

_Naruto pulled from another scroll a large brown scroll and handed it to Konohamaru. "This is the monkey summon scroll. Your grandfather wanted you to have this."_

_After he gave it to the boy he bent down and whispered in his ear. "If you truly love her tell her so no matter who she is and what clan she is from. We have always been similar I guess our like in a woman is the same." He said this while looking at a young Hyuga girl next to Hiashi._

_He stood up and moved to Udon and handed him a book and glove with metal cylinders on the top of the glove. "This is a special launcher for needles and also you can use is to hold attach claws to it that you can launch if need be."_

_He moved to the only girl on the team and smiled at her. "You my brash knuckled little lady I give these the scorpions knuckles with every strike they deliver a strong toxin that slows down the opponent and with enough hit's they become paralyzed."_

_He smiled then bent forward. "Tell your leader the truth. That you want Udon. He will not be mad he loves another." She blushed at that but kept quiet and nodded._

_He looked at the three as he stepped away. "My final orders to you."_

_The three saluted him ready for their final orders. "Orders ready to be received Boss."_

_He smiled. "Protect what you love, Protect those younger then yourself, and be who you are not what other want you to be. Got that." he said in a load voice._

"_Roger sir." they all saluted._

"_Dismissed." he went down on a knee and hugged each of them then they took off down the stairs._

"_I would like the Hyuga clan to come forth now please." he said with a smile._

_When they came up to the stage they each bowed and stood in front of him. "Neji come here."_

_Neji being in front with his uncle took a step forward. Naruto walked up to him and placed his hand on Neji's head and after a minute pulled away to reveal no seal. Everyone around gasped._

"_I have removed your seal as my gift to you and give you this." He hand him a blue scroll._

"_Inside that scroll is a seal that will have all the same effects of the cage bird seal but without the effect of the pain seal on top of it. It was the work of me and Hinata. It is the last thing we did together before this all happened" he said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice._

_Neji bowed to him and stepped back. He then called out for Hanabi. Who came up to him with a sad face taking glances at her sister and niece on the table. _

_Naruto walked over to Hinata's body bent down and took something from her neck. He walked back over to her and reached around her like to give a hug. After a minute she felt a light weight on her neck and looked down to see a beautiful red pearl necklace. "It's beautiful." She said._

"_It was a gift from your father on our wedding day. It belonged to your mother. She would want you to have them." he said as a small tear went down his cheek._

_She took a step in and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and whispered in her ear. " You know for the longest time I saw how you looked at me it was funny. You liked me just like your sister." She blushed a whole new shade of red._

"_You know that he loves you as much as I loved your sister. Give him a chance. I know he can make you happy." He pulled back and she nodded. He leaned in one more time and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_It's like a dream come true right." he said with a smile._

_She turned a dark red and then fainted. Naruto looked up at Hiashi with a smile and said only three word holding his daughter. "Still got it."_

_He hand her off to Neji then walked up to Hiashi and kneeled before him. "The only thing I can offer to you Hiashi is my life. I told you that I would protect her from all things and never leave her. I give you the only thing close to worth of your daughters life, My own."_

_Hiashi reached his hand down and put it in Naruto's hair. He lightly pulled him up by it and kneel before his son in law. "In all the things I have ever done for my daughter you are the greatest thing since my wife's death. You made her happy, whole and fixed the damage I caused through years of neglect. You are my son Uzumaki Naruto and the greatest thing that has happened to me, my daughters, or my clan since it's first member lived. I thank you." _

_Then Hiashi Hyuga did something no one had ever seen he got on his knees and bowed his head to the floor. Naruto stood then helped Hiashi from the ground. _

_He gave the leader of the Hyuga clan a hug which shocked the crowd a little. He whispered in his ear then. "Give him a chance he could make her happy. Also I might say some things soon just ignore them."_

_Hiashi gave him a weird look but nodded and went back to his clan. An together they walked off the stage. _

"_I only one more clan to give gifts to and then one for the whole village." he said with a huge smile._

"_Will Uchiha clan please come up here." he said._

_The two members of the clan came up he smiled. The two Uchiha's were all smiles showing all their teeth. "It is great to see you both. You guys never come over anymore."_

"_Sorry about that Naruto but, I am sorry to hear about your wife and daughter." said Sasuke._

"_It is ok. I have a gift for both of you." he said moving to sakura first._

"_For you sakura I have these special gloves that enhance chakra control and power." he said with a smile handing her a pink pair of gloves._

"_For you sasuke I have what only the greatest Uchiha deserves." Naruto said._

_He then got on one knee before sasuke; who was smiling so big that if you hit him with a shovel he would be eating all his teeth; and bowed his head. "I Naruto Uzumaki, say here before my own home village that you Sasuke Uchiha are one even more powerful then I a demon more powerful then any other."_

_Some the crowd gasped while others clapped thinking that the demon finally knew his place. Sasuke looked done on him and said "I am glad you know your place dobe, at the feet of your betters."_

_Naruto smiled then said out loud "just kidding" as he shot up doing a uppercut and knocked Sasukes head clean from his shoulders._

_Some people started to scream and some just gasped. Naruto walked over to Sasukes head seeing his eye's still moving with his mouth gaping trying to talk. Naruto looked down at the head as it's eye's made contact with his. "This is for my wife and daughter. I should have done this at the Valley of the End years ago." _

_He slammed his foot on Sasukes head smashing it making it look like a smashed watermelon. He turned to see the face of sakura looking in horror at her husband or what's left of it. "Oh and sakura one more thing gloves go boom." _

_After saying boom the gloves she put on her hands exploded. After a minute the smoke cleared to show sakura looking at her stumps. "Those hands will never heal or hurt again."_

_He turned back to the village and that is when she started to scream. "People of Konoha I have decided that you do not deserve this place so you all have till this time two days from now to leave after that I am going to destroy the village the only thing left will be the monument you have your time." _

_After saying that he disappeared in a flash of fire._

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_For the past two days Naruto had been with Tsunade during the day taking all the money out of the treasury that belonged to the Senju which was all of it since the oh so tragic death of sasuke. Then at night they would spend making love in ways that would make the average males head explode. Anytime not spent doing those two things were of Tsunade consoling Naruto about is wife and daughter._

_Naruto now stood in the middle of his village. He had sent Tsunade to the nearest gambling village with a few million ryo to keep her busy._

_He stood there then started to concentrate as much of his power to his hands. He started to go through signs starting off slow but spending up ever ten till the point that it looked like his hands were standing still. After five minutes he stopped and slammed his hands into the ground and shouted "__**DEMON ART: ETERNAL FUNERAL**__"._

_Naruto disappeared as the village seemed to melt under the earth. As he appeared outside the area of the sinking village he watched as his home disappeared into the ground bellow._

_When the land was smooth again he walked away._

_**One Year Later**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naruto was not having a good time. He was on a island of the coast of the main land. He had just been looking around thinking of making it a home for him and Tsunade. He did not realize that it was in fact a trap set up by the Kages of seven different willages. Their was the ones from Grass, Iwa, Mist, Steel, Sound, Rain, and Crystal. He was wishing that Tsunade was here with him but, he had sent her off saying that it was not a big deal to help look at the island._

_He was fighting the seven and still winning. He had beaten them back twice but, this time he noticed people on the outskirts of his vision. He did not really care he was to busy fighting the seven. Then after a little over twenty minutes they all stopped and he noticed they were in the shape of a seven pointed star. They clapped their hands and set them on the earth and as one shouted "__**Final Demon sealing**__". _

_At this chains shot out of the ground and rapped around him. It chained his arms to the ground and his legs at the knees then to the ground. His fingers were chained together with small links of chain. Then his body was solidly rapped from neck to waist. _

_Then Naruto looked down at the chains and noticed the seals on them. He had made these incase a demon ever was set free or turned on the village. They had been in the Hokage tower. No one should have been able to get them. _

_He then looked up to see Sakura standing there with a grin on her face. "I knew I should have killed you." he said with a smile._

"_I am glad you made these Naruto they really do good at holding down monsters." she said as she stoked toward him._

"_Hey sakura how are the hands? You got sore knuckles?" He said with a laugh in his voice._

"_No but I got these." she said showing blades now attached to her wrists. _

"_Scary. What you going to do butter some bread?" he said laughing at her._

"_No this." she ran to him and stabbed him in the face right through the head then his heart, and lastly slit his throat. She then started walking away._

" _HAHAHAHAHA Do you think that will kill me?" he said as she turned around to see him fully healed._

"_No I did that for fun. I do not want you to die Naruto I want you to suffer for what you did to my husband." She said as she walked away._

_Naruto sat their as he sat there he saw the Kages walk off. With what little chakra he had left he made a shadow clone and told it to find Tsunade an tell her what happened an to wait for his return. The clone departed turning in to a bird and flying off._

_He noticed the Kages heading back and put on his dummy mask "So what now guys?" He said in a cheery voice._

_Iwa's Kage looked at him and said "We lock you up and throw away the key."_

_The Kages started going through hand signs "__**TOMB OF THE DEMON**__"._

"_Have a nice day guy's." Naruto said as large rock walls came about and made a room for him but anything else outside of it he did not see._

_**Main land **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Tsunade was standing by the shore waiting for her husband. It was taking him a very long time to get back but, who was she to complain she had all time to wait for him._

_She looked up to see a bird flying towards her. The bird landed on the sand in front of her and then there was a puff of smoke and he husband appeared._

"_Tsunade there as been a problem. While I was checking the island to see if we could make it our home I was attacked and imprisoned in the demon chains I made."_

"_Who gave them those?" she said confused._

"_Sakura." he said._

_Tsunade growled hearing this a swore she would kill sakura. "What off you?"_

"_They have imprisoned me in a tomb on the island. It looks like it was made to make sure no Demon can enter." he said confused._

"_I am coming to get you." she got ready to jump on to the water and head to the island. _

_The clone grabbed her and said "No I want you to stay free. Find a way to get me out but, do not go in there ok. If something happened to you I would die." he said sadly._

"_When will I see you again?" she said worried._

"_When I am free I will send a burst of chakra out. The you come find me." He said as he walked to her and kissed her with as much passion as he could._

"_I love you more then I know how to say." said Naruto._

"_And I you." she said as he disappeared into smoke._

"_I will wait forever for you." she said as she walked off._

_**Island Tomb**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

_Naruto sat there trying to get as comfortable as possible when the memories from his clone return. He let a single tear slip from his eye as he had someone and now he had to wait for Kami knows how long. _

_He got comfortable and set himself into a trance like state putting him self in to stasis. There he stayed for thousands of years in the same spot not moving till now._

**Present time**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto had come out of his stasis trance. He felt something , no a few some things in outside in the tomb. They were moving towards the room he was in. He could feel them there were ten no twenty beings in the tomb. He was not sure what they were but human was not it and demon was even less likely.

As he sat there waiting he felt something. Actually two some things. One was like the other things around but, much strong and the other was a woman, a pure woman none the less.

He felt the two walk around through the tomb he felt the other things dwindle in number. After twenty minute of this he felt all the other things disappear except for the one traveling with the woman.

He then heard it a knock on the tomb wall. Then it stopped and a explosion happened. Naruto stayed there in the same position unmoving as the two walked in.

"They were after this body those vampires talking about getting the blood of a demon to make them unbeatable. I see no demon here just a body. Lets go." said the woman.

As she turned to leave a voice called out. "Said the virgin never more."

She looks to the man next to her and see's him still staring at the body. "Did you say that to me?"

"No. He did." said the man pointing a silver gun at the 'body'.

The woman turned around to see the head of the so called 'body' facing up looking at her. The 'body' had a smile showing huge K-9's but, she could not make out the eye's they were covered by longed dirty hair. It looked to be blond.

"What are you?" said the woman.

"Like they said I am a demon." he said smiling even bigger.

"Kill it." After that being said the man started shooting. The bullets hit him in the eye, the forehead, then heart twice and finally in the throat.

Naruto slumped over letting his blood seep on to the floor. "Mission complete." said the man.

As he turned around he heard laughing. " God Damn that hurt but, sorry try again later."

He turned around to see the demon sitting up straight with out a mark on him. The man growled reloaded his clip and shot again. After his twelfth clip he stopped and the woman walked up to the demon. "What are you?" she said.

"Like I said before ma'am I am a demon." he said very politely for a demon she thought.

She reached out and pushed his hair aside. She then saw his eye's they were beautiful in her opinion but, she would never say so.

"Set me free." The demon said.

"Why should I?" said the woman.

"Cause I will do anything to be free." he said

"I will make you a deal demon. You become my slave of sorts and I will let you free." she said smiling.

Naruto looked at the woman with her dark ice blue eye's and light blond hair and smiled. "Deal."

The woman smiled and looked at the demon. "What do I have to do?"

"Cut your hand and put your blood on the chains. Then let me drink some to better educate myself on you my master." he said smiling.

She unscrewed her cane and in it was what looked like a sword. She cut her hand with it then wiped it on the chains then squeezed it in to his mouth.

He drank every drop licking the corners of his mouth to get it all. There was a snap and the chains binding him broke. He stood to his full height and stretched. He then kneel in front of the woman and took her hand an kissed her middle knuckle. "What would you have of me master?"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask yours fair lady and your companions."

"My name is Sir Intergra Windgates Van-Hellsing and that is Alucard. Welcome to Hellsing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ladies and gentlemen I know show that this is a crossover . It will be a Harem of 4 and I hope you like. All help is thanked and if you would like to beta PM me but give me some of the work you have done a new beta is welcome as well and depending on the job done will see if you continue. I really hope you like it. If you are reading this and have not read Bang goes love it is my other fic and I am told it is very good. Hope for lots of reviews. TATA**

**Evilfrog**


	3. Talk and hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

Naruto smiled at his masters name. "What should I call you?" he asked.

"I do not care." She said as she turned around and began to walk out of the chamber.

Naruto watched as she walked out followed by the man named Alucard. Smiling he began to follow only to hear a ripping sound followed by the sound of ash or sand hitting the ground. Looking down he saw that his clothes had turn to dust when he moved. Looking up he saw his new master and Alucard looking at him. Alucard was smiling wide with huge K-9 showing and his master was blushing and trying to keep eye contact.

Naruto looked into his masters eye's and said "So can I get a little cover please." smiling a smile that had not been seen on him for a long time.

Intergra scuffed turned around and started to walk away with Alucard right behind her. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and just kept walking.

As they walked though the structure he was amazed. The place was a lot bigger then he thought. As they kept moving they eventually came to a spiraling staircase. "Cool." he said as he looked up.

As they ascended up they came into another building. Naruto kept walking noticing that this building seemed newer but still old. After another five minutes they came to big opened door. As they walked outside Naruto smiled feeling the wind on his body and smell of fresh air for the first time in Kami knows how long.

As he stretched out his arms to the world he felt and heard the cracking and realigning of bone that had not been so in a long while. Looking around he saw a group of men standing around all wearing black face masks long green pants that reminded him of his ninja pants with all the pockets, they even wore vests with a weird insignia on them it looked like a black and red patterned shield with the top of it being yellow.

As he was walking he heard a man started to talk. "Why is it mum that every time you go into a dark dungeon you seem to come back with a man?"

Naruto looked over from the men to a single man in black pants a long sleeve white shirt and a black vest. He had white gloves, glasses, and long black hair.

"Walter this is Naruto get him something to hide his shame and I want a update on the status of our men and how many casualties we have." Intergra said with a stoic face as she walked towards what he thought was called a helicopter.

As he walked up to the man named Walter he was thrown a large black trench coat. "Thanks." said Naruto as he put it on.

He then began to follow his master to the helicopter. As they reached it a blur moved towards his new master. Throwing out his hand he caught it an held it up. When he looked at it he saw what appeared to be a man with claws and rows of sharp teeth. "What is this?" he said.

Intergra turned to see what he was talking about to see a vampire hanging from his outstretched hand. "That is a Vampire and it is what our organization is made to destroy." she said in a harsh tone.

Naruto shrugged pulled back his hand and punched straight through the stomach. As he pulled his hand out he noticed that Vampire screamed but did not die. "Ok I give where's the off switch."

"Oh I like this one he is so interesting master." said Alucard with a smile.

Naruto looked up to the man with the orange glasses to see a smile with rows of sharp teeth. "You're a vampire, but you are not like them." he said.

Alucard raised his hands and took off his glasses. "Oh this demon will make things so interesting." he smiled showing his red colored eyes.

Intergra looked to Alucard to Naruto. "To kill a vampire you must destroy the heart or the head." she said as she stepped up into the helicopter.

Naruto nodded then slammed his fist through the chest of the vampire. As he did the vampire turned to dust. "Cool no messy clean up."

He walked over and got into the helicopter sitting next to Walter. As the door shut behind him he looked out the window to see the craft rise into the air then start to move at a fast pace. As he looked across from him he saw his master with her eyes closed and Alucard staring at him.

As he stared back he felt a tapping on his shoulder looking over he saw Walter holding out what appeared to be muffs for his ears. Naruto nodded took them and placed them on his ears. He heard talking as he ignored it and stared back at Alucard.

As they were staring Alucard smiled showing a lot of his white sharp teeth. Naruto smiled back pulling back his lips he showed his long K-9's as well. Still staring into each others eyes Naruto saw Alucards start to glow. Naruto brought his hand up and placed it over his own and after a second pulled it back to show his eye's had turned a dark solid red with a black slit pupil.

Alucard nodded then pulled his coat back to show his silver gun. Naruto nodded then brought his hand up to his knee and looked at it and as he did his fingernails sharpened then lengthened. Alucard nodded then pulled his coat out a little and looked down at it as Naruto followed it he saw nothing then an eye opened in his coat. "HOLY SHIT." Naruto screamed.

Alucard laughed and after a second so did Naruto. Then Naruto brought up his hand held it at chest leave palm up. After a second of watching Alucard raised a eyebrow. Then he saw it a small blue like marble in Naruto's hand and as he watched it expanded into the size of a grapefruit. It was a blue swirling ball. Naruto then changed it's color to red and from there to purple.

As he looked up to Alucard he saw a huge smile. Then he felt a pain in his arm looking down he saw a long cut on his wrist lightly leaking blood. He looked over to Walter to see him with a pair of black gloves on shacking a finger at him in a 'no no' gesture. Naruto looked at his gloves again and saw what appeared to be wires on each finger. Smiling Naruto crushed the spinning ball in his hands and smiled at him.

Naruto turned in his seat and looked at Walter then brought both his hands up palms facing Walter. He moved his hands for a second then closed them and faced back towards Alucard.

Walter was confused by the action but just turned to lady Intergra. Seconds later he felt something sliding down his nose. He brought his gloved hand up and touched it. Bring the hand up he saw blood. Touching his nose again he felt a cut on it. Turning toward Naruto he saw the man smiling. Looking down at the mans hands he saw blue moving lines or wires on all his fingers much like the wires on his. Looking up and making eye contact with the man he saw a big smile then he turned back. Naruto never noticed the small smile on his masters lips as she lit her cigar.

After ten minutes the copter landed on long strip of road. Getting out Naruto stood to the side waiting for his master and the others to get out. Once everyone was out Naruto followed them to what he thought was called a plane. As they boarded the plane Naruto felt like he was forgetting something but, ignored the feeling and proceeded onto the plane.

As Naruto sat across from his master and saw that Alucard was no where to be found. Ignoring that he decided to ask his master a few questions.

"Master do you mind if I ask you a few questions? I have been locked up for a long time." he said smiling waiting for a reply.

"Yes ask your questions and I have questions of my own as well." she said blowing out smoke.

"Ladies first." said Naruto.

"I guess demons do have class. How old are you?" she said smiling from her first comment.

"I have no clue really." he said scratching his head.

She looked at him confused. "How can you not know how old are you?"

"When I changed into a demon I was nineteen years old we really didn't.." He started to say.

"What do you mean when you changed into a demon?" she asked.

"How long is the flight?" he asked thinking.

"From where we are right now it is about fourteen hours back to the complex." said Walter when he set down tea for Intergra.

"I guess that is enough time." said Naruto.

"Enough time for what?" Intergra asked.

"My story. I was born on October the 10th and on that day a demon attacked my village….."

**Five hours later**

"And that is how I defeated the organization known as Akatsuki." he said finishing the drink and cake the Walter brought him.

"You know that is all lovely but you have not answered my question." said Intergra in a bored voice.

Naruto face fell a little. "Your right I'm sorry. "Do you remember the girl from the story I told Hinata?"

"Yes. The shy one with no backbone." she said.

Naruto face lit up a little. "Yes that is her. When it was all done I asked her to go out with me. You see I never thought I would be with anyone my whole life. I was the village monster and even after everything I did for it I was still a monster. I just wanted her to have that shot with me to give her closure but, I fell in love with her."

"So what did she cheat on you or hurt you in some way?" she said starting to be a little intrigued.

"No just listen. We got married after a year and we were so happy. After about a month I found out that she was pregnant. It was my happiest moment. After the nine months of doing everything I could to make sure she was happy and health as can be she went into labor. At the time I was across the village getting her pickle flavored ice cream ramen when an Anbu told me she was having the baby. So I dropped everything and ran. When I finally made it to the hospital I bumped into my female teammate Sakura out side Hinata's room. After a five second chat I ran in to see my wife had already delivered. It was a beautiful baby girl who had most of my traits blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks." Said Naruto looking down to his hands as he clenched them.

Intergra was hanging on every word he said she knew that something happened to them but, not what.

Naruto looked up to her with a sad smile. "After a few minutes of holding my daughter for the first time I noticed my wife had stopped breathing. I called for nurses but, no one came that is when I noticed my daughter was not moving either. I ran into the hall and grabbed a nurse and asked for help you said some things then left on her way out of the hall she told two guards I was attacking her. The two came to me and I a proud man that I am begged for them to help. They said 'No' they then knocked my child from my hands to the floor."

At this point Naruto's eye's had bleed to red, his claws were digging into the chair he was in, and he was bleeding from the eye's.

"Calm yourself demon I will not have you lose control on my plane." said Intergra.

After a few deep breaths the nails and bleeding stopped but his eyes were still red. "Sorry. I picked her from the floor returned to the room picked up my wife and teleported to the Hokages tower. I dropped them there in the care of Tsunade the only other woman I loved and told her to watch them. I went back to the hospital room and found the chart of who was in there and found out the last was Sakura my old teammate. That is when I lost it. I appeared in my mind and asked the fox for power which he gave when I released his soul. This transaction turned me into a demon even more powerful then him."

Intergra was kind of sad the end seemed kind of anti-climactic. "That's all?"

"I think so unless you want to know what I did for the year I traveled with Tsunade…"

"OH SHIT." said Naruto.

"What is wrong?" asked Intergra confused.

"I forgot to signal Tsunade." He said with a slightly scared tone.

Naruto looked around for a second afraid that his lover would pop out of thin air to beat him to death. "How long till we get to your compound?"

"Walter?" Intergra said in to a box over their heads.

"Yes mum." said the box.

"How long till touch down and transport to the mansion?" she said.

"ETA eight hours thirty seven minutes mum." he said like he was reading it off a card.

"When we reach your base I have to call her." said Naruto.

Intergra grabbed her cell from her pocket and handed it to him. "Call her on that."

Naruto looked at the cell phone then back at her. After a second he handed it back. "Not that kind of call and when I do call her she will come to me were ever she maybe an I would rather it be a place that I can be at a lot of the time."

"So tell me what can you do oh great demon?" said Intergra.

"You know I do not know exactly what all I can do. I only had the power for a year before being sealed." he said scratching the back of his head.

Intergra just looked at him for a second. "You have this power and have no idea how to use it?" she said.

"When you say it like that it make me sound like a idiot." he says smiling.

"Yeah makes you sound like." she said putting a cigar in her mouth.

Naruto leaned forward brought his hands up and after a second a flame appeared on his index finger.

"So you are a walking lighter. Anything else more useful." she says.

"I can control fire, wind, and some plant life to an extent. I am extremely fast and strong but I do not know how much so. I have never released all my power cause I do not know exactly what all I can do or what will happen." he said.

"What about Tsunade? Will she join you? What is she exactly to you?" she said.

"Tsunade was always powerful. In my time she was the greatest medic of all time. She is a hand to hand fighter and before she became my mate and lover she was strong enough to crush mountains with a punch. She will most likely join me unless she as something important to do." he said imagining his lady love after so long.

Intergra was thinking to herself about the upside of releasing him. 'I get two demons for only a few drops of blood.' she thought with a smile.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "How strong is your manipulation of those three elements?" asked Intergra.

Naruto smiled thinking about how he could demonstrate his powers but in a fun way to mess with his new master. "Would you like me to show you how?"

"Yes." she said in a bored tone.

"Well you saw the fire I can to that with most of my body. Would you happen to have a seed or plant onboard?" he asked.

Intergra called Walter again on the microphone and asked. After a minute he walked up holding a few sunflower seeds. "Will these do?"

Intergra looked over at Naruto who smiled. "Perfect."

Grabbing a single seed from Walter he placed it in his palm. After a second it glowed then a green stem started to sprout out. At a full minute there was a foot tall flower in the middle of his hand. He looked over to his master to see a strange look in her eye's and smiled. "Neat huh."

Intergra shook her head then looked back at Naruto with her same bored expression. "I do not see the combat usage of a flower."

Naruto cut the flower almost at the root with his clawed finger. He then handed it to his master and threw the root in the garbage can next to him. After holding it out to her for a second she took it and held it in her lap. "Now wind is where my true power lies. I have always had a strong affinity to wind. With a flick of my hand I could cut this plan in half."

At that Intergra looked at him intrigued by that. "So you can use wind the best in combat?"

"I can use wind in many ways combat is just one." he said sounding mysterious.

"How else can you use it?" she asked.

" If I am outside I can float and use it to boost my speed and the strength of almost any weapon but what I am told is that my true power with wind lies more in the bodily since. I could show you if you like." he said smiling from ear to ear.

Intergra nodded at him waiting to see some sort of wind weapon or something along those lines. Naruto moved his finger lightly and Intergra jumped. **"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"** she yelled.

Walter came up to her looking worried. "Is something wrong mum?" he asked.

Intergra looked up at Walter with a red cheeks on her strongly tanned face. "Nothing Walter."

Turning back to the demon before her eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Smiling Naruto chuckled lightly. "I told you my true wind power lies more in the art of sex and seduction then anything. I am told I can be down right amazing at times with out even laying a hand on them."

"If you ever do that again. I will destroy you." Intergra said with her angriest tone.

"Yes my master." Naruto said as he bowed his head.

They stayed silent for over half an hour. Naruto looked around and found a magazine on the small table in front of him. Opening it up he skimmed through looking for anything interesting. After going through a few he came across one with an interesting article on the power of living energy used in medical procedures.

As he finished the article he looked at the picture of the doctor who had wrote it and he nearly shit in chair. There staring back at him was Tsunade in a white lab coat looking just as beautiful as the day she accepted his mark.

Looking up to see Intergra staring out the window he said "I found Tsunade."

Intergra looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean you found her?"

Naruto gave her the magazine and pointed to the picture. "That is my Tsunade."

Intergra looked shocked for a second then something flashed in her eye's. "?"

Naruto looked at her like she just grew a second head. "You know her?"

"Yes she was my teacher for a few years. She taught me what I need to know about medicine and being a strong woman. When I was a little girl. She has not aged a day." she said sounding astonished.

Naruto stared at her slack jawed. "You must be a truly strong woman."

Intergra looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Cause Tsunade only takes those who she believes will do great thing and be influential as her students except for one." he said sounding kind of depressed.

Intergra looked out the window. "She told me when she first started to train me that she had only two apprentices her whole life. One who died in a great battle defending her home land and the other she killed herself after she sent her lover to prison. She told me that if I ever betrayed what she taught me she would kill me."

"Yes Shizuna was like my sister she was Tsunade's first apprentice. She was the niece of Tsunade's first real lover Dan who died in a war. It hurt me when I held her as she cried for Shizuna."

"Yes she told me about her but she never mentioned the other one. The one she killed." she said confused.

"Sakura the girl who kill my wife and baby girl. I spared her cause she was a pawn in a bigger game but I did blow her hands off so she could never hurt again with them. I guess after she helped imprison me Tsunade tracked her down and killed her. She told me once when we were traveling that she would never take an apprentice again. You must be special."

Intergra just stared at him. "I can not believe you are the lover she talked about all the time. She talked about you like you were her world."

Naruto smiled. "Yes she always talked like that. She was one of the first who believe in me with out question. At first I thought of her as a parent figure then things changed and I realized I loved her."

" Walter!" Intergra called out.

After a few seconds the old butler like man walked up. "Yes mum?"

"Get me 's number please." she said looking over at Naruto.

"May I ask why?" he said sounding slightly confused.

"Naruto needs to talk to her." Intergra smiled.

Walter looked over at the man only wearing a trench coat. "Why do you need to talk to her if I may ask?"

Naruto smiled. "She is my love of old. My mate."

Walter looked kind of worried. That's when Intergra started to laugh.

Naruto looked at her to Walter. "What is so funny?"

"Walter use to try to woo your lady love." she said smiling.

At that the planes temperature dropped. Intergra stopped laughing to look over at Naruto to see his eye redder then any ruby , his claws growing an digging into the seat. As she watched him she saw the marks on his cheeks darken, his hair become wilder, and what she really found interesting was what looked like tattoos appear on his body.

The tattoos seem to be signs, symbols, and what she learned from her mentor as Kanji. They sprawled out over what she could see of his chest, arms, neck, legs, and a single diamond on his forehead much like her old teachers.

Ropes of red seemed to come off his body. "Naruto stop now that is a order."

As if like a switch it all stopped. Naruto looked up at her eye's still red. "Why? I should kill him for trying to take what is **MINE**."

"He did not know she was yours first. Plus she turned him down every time." she said.

Naruto looked up to Walter. "Never again what is mine. Got it."

Walter walked off. When he left Naruto turned back in his seat and closed his eye trying to calm down. After a minute Walter came back and handed Intergra a phone.

**Minutes earlier in a cottage in Germany**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade a woman older then any known being on the planet sat in a chair in front of a desk piled with papers. "God it's like being Hokage again." she said letting out a sigh.

She leaned back in and thought about he past all the places she had been the people she had meet. 'I would give it all up to have my love.' she thought.

It was like always she would work for hours then stop suddenly and think about her Naruto. Every night she would cry for him about him being alone for so long. It had been nearly seven thousand years since she killed Sakura but not before Sakura had activated the bijuu statue that held eight of the nine.

When it was activated it had destroyed almost all of civilization if it was not for her mark she would have died as well. It had separated the elemental countries and also dried up some of the ocean making more land mass. It had been terrible seeing all that pain and suffering. Never in her life was she as happy to be a medic as at that point.

She looked around her room seeing all the objects she had collected through her thousands of years of travel. There were books in hundreds of languages and painting that were older then the names of some of oldest countries. She had jewelry and treasures from every corner of the earth.

She walked over to a small display case and saw her most treasured possessions. There was a headband with horns that had the Kanji for Oil on it, a orange jacket that was ripped and tattered, many pictures of herself, her lover and friends and her most prized of them all was two long knives with what looked like they were modified to clasp to some ones wrists an tied to them was a brad of pink hair.

She smiled as she looked at that piece. It was her favorite do to the fact that she had ripped the hair and knives of the persons body when they were wide awake. It had been the first time she had ever let her true bloodlust lose and she had loved every second of bathing in the blood of the woman who had hurt her Naruto so bad.

She went back to her desk and looked over to a picture of the only student she had ever taken after she had killed Sakura. Intergra Hellsing had made her think of her lovers female henge form and the way she talked back to authority had made her remember her love. She had a thrust to learn just like her Naruto did it made it even more fun to teach her.

In the thousands of years Tsunade had never dreamed of touching another but her Naruto till Intergra. She had never been into women but Tsunade missed her Naruto and thought that if he got out soon he would like Intergra an would not even consider it cheating.

All of a sudden Tsunade felt it a spike some she had not felt in thousands of years. "Naruto."

She ran to her chair and grabbed her purse and keys and started to walk to the door when the phone rang. She walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello it has been a long time?" said the voice of a young woman.

"Who is this?" Tsunade asked confused.

"It's Intergra Hellsing." said the woman.

"Wow. That kind of scary. I was just looking at a picture I have of you." she said.

"Really that is weird." she said.

"I am sorry Intergra but I must be going my lover has just been realized and I am going to get him. Maybe we can get together and you can meet him." she said sounding in a hurry.

"That sounds lovely but first I have someone here who would like to talk to you." she said.

Tsunade was confused for a second and waited after a second a man came on. "Hello my love it as been a long time." said the voice.

Tsunade's heart stopped hearing the voice of her one and only an said only one thing. "Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello boys and girls. I really hope you like this chap been working on it hard. I am going to update bang goes love shortly been real busy. I am thinking of starting a new story soon and I am looking for a good author to be my partner on this one. If you are interested PM and I will give you what I have for a idea. I know a lot of you keep asking for bang goes love but I have to try to get my creative juices flowing to get good idea for that since I finished this chap they had been pumping hard. Now let me make this clear reviews help the juices flow so juice me up for fast chapters. I got to say also that dracohalo117 is an amazing author read his stories they kick ass.**

**Evilfrog1**


	4. Mentor and the whiskered ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

Tsunade fell to her knees in tears. It was a miracle one that she had wished true every night before sleeping for over seven thousand years. Now it was true he was free and walking the earth once more.

"Tsunade-chan please don't cry I am out and free we can be together again." he said.

"Where are you? I'll come get you right now." she said still crying now laughing slightly.

Naruto was overjoyed to hear her speak and to even laugh lightly. "I am traveling with Integra to London I believe." he said.

"Why are you with Integra? Where did she find you and how did she find you? I never told her anything about it other then I had a lover in a prison." she said a little confused.

"She released me. I am going to be in her servitude and work with her organization. I found out that you knew her through a fluke. It is kind of funny." he said laughing lightly.

Then Naruto heard something that turned his blood to ice. "Naruto-kun where are you?"

Naruto did not know why he felt it but it sound like those seconds before he ended up in a wall. "In a plane on a way to London." he said.

"Why did you not signal me when you got out?" she asked.

Naruto knew that this was going to end up with him having a great many bruises and broken bones. "I forgot." he said scratching the back of his head.

Integra looked at him knowing that he was so dead. Her teacher was very aggressive she remembered when Walter would not leave her alone. God she'd never look at a pencil holder the same again.

Naruto sat there listening to nothing which was really scary to him. "Tsunade-chan?" he asked.

"I forgive you." she said.

Naruto nearly shit his pants. She forgave him for forgetting to tell her he was out. This was huge for him cause she never forgave on the big things he remembered not telling her once that he was having a baby with Hinata. She had hit him throw three buildings and then did not talk to him for a week. This incident beat that one with a club the size of the Hokage tower.

"I do not care. You're free and I can see you, hold you, kiss you, and make love to you again." she said still laughing and crying.

"We will be together soon my love. We can talk about everything soon." he said trying to consul her.

"Ok. I love you so much. God it felt good to say that again after so long. Put Integra back on. I will see you soon." she said her crying slowing.

Naruto looked up at his new master. "She would like to talk to you." he said handing her the phone.

Integra took the phone from Naruto. "Hello Tsunade. How can I help you?" she asked.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "I am coming to get him. I will be there in a few hours just watch him and do not let him out of your sights." she said to her only living student.

"I can not allow you to leave with him Tsunade me and him made a deal." said Intergra knowing that her teacher was going to be pissed.

There was a load crashing noise over the phone. "What is the deal?" she asked.

"That he would be my slave in a way." she said.

There was silence over the phone for a few minutes then Tsunade spoke. "I will be there in a few hours and we are all going to sit down and talk. You just watch him and keep in there ok he has a habit of wondering." she said.

"I can do that. I will have a room waiting for you when you arrive." she told her teacher.

"No need I will be sleeping with him." she said sounding like she was smiling.

"Ok. I will see you in a few hours. Goodbye Tsunade." said Integra holding back her blush at her sensei's openness.

"Oh wait Integra." she said load thinking Integra was going to shut the phone off.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is he as amazingly sexy as I remember?" she asked her student.

"Umm… umm…" she stuttered lightly looking at Naruto still in only a coat blushing.

"I guess that's a yes. Bye Integra." said Tsunade laughing.

Integra closed the phone and could not stop herself from looking at the man across from her. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man she had seen. His long blond hair that cascaded down his back over the coat, the beautiful sculpture that was his face, his eyes that looked like they could stare into your soul and see your most intimate places and memories, and then there was that piece of anatomy that she saw earlier what a wonder that was.

"Integra you ok?" asked Naruto.

Her head shot up from where she was looking to the man's eyes. "What is it Naruto?"

"I was just telling you I am going to pass out now and I wanted to be woken when we landed." he said confused by the blush on her face.

"Ok." she said turning off the light over them and getting up heading to the back.

When she passed Naruto she felt a tug on her arm. She turned back and looked at her arm. She noticed Naruto had grabbed it and looked into his amazing blue eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you for releasing Me." he said smiling.

Integra felt her knees weaken lightly at that smile. "Your welcome." she pulled away and walked to the back to her private room.

She was to her room when she saw a flash of black and turned. Standing there was Alucard with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "What are you happy about Vampire?" she asked in her normal monotone voice.

"He is an amazing monster is he not?" he said to her as he disappeared again.

Integra looked back on the vampire then turned and walked into her room. Taking off her business clothing and put on a light nightgown. She lay in her small bed and thought about Naruto's story. As she was falling asleep she heard Alucards last words to her 'He is an amazing monster is he not?". The word monster was the one thing that was loudest as she finally passed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time skip entering Hellsing manor.**

Naruto entered the huge mansion on the Hellsing estate. Looking around he saw many military personal walking around talking. After a few seconds he looked over to see no one looking forward he saw Integra walking with Walter down a hall. "You might want to hurry up I do not like to wait." said Intergra looking back to Naruto.

Integra turned around to face forward and ran right into something thick and strong like a wall. Looking up she saw it was Naruto looking back she saw no one. Naruto smiled at her showing his long and pointy teeth. "Fast enough for you?" he said.

Integra pushed past him and continued down the hall. Walter walked up next to Naruto and looked at him. "You will learn something here demon. She does not like childish games and had to grow up quickly faster then most children do. How could you understand someone like her?" he said as he started to walk forward after her.

He made to steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Walter turned face to face with Naruto to notice his whisker marks thicken and his eye's turn red. "You are quick to judge. I am guessing Tsunade never told you anything about me because if she did you would know her life is cake to what mine was." Naruto said walking past the butler towards his master.

After a few minutes Naruto came to an open door. When he walked into the room he saw it to be a study. There were no book lining the wall but you could still feel the room to be a study with its huge desk by the window. Naruto looked to see his new master sitting at the desk looking at him as he entered. She seemed to be studying him as he walked towards her in nothing but a trench coat.

When Naruto reached the front of her desk he stood smiling at her. "Walter please take him to one of the bathroom and get him some actual clothes." she said taking a cigar out of a box on her table.

"Yes mum." said the elderly looking man at the door.

Naruto walked around the table and kneeled next to his master. He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers igniting the cigars tip. As Naruto stood and walked toward the elder butler and stopped. Turning around he faced Integra. "I suggest that you phone the guards at the gate tell them to let Tsunade through when she gets here. I warn you now you may know her as a strict and loving teacher but she is stronger then anyone on this planet in brute strength. If they or you get in her way of seeing me she might kill you." he turned back to Walter and followed him.

As he reached the door he stopped again at the sound of his master's voice. "I think you underestimate her. She has had as you have said seven thousand years to learn control."

Naruto kept walking laughing as he went out the door. As he walked down the hall he called out to her. "What do I know? I've only known her and loved her for more seven thousand years."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Time skip twenty minutes front gate**

Two guards stood at attention by the front gate of the Hellsing compound. The two guards stood facing the road making no signs of life other then they're occasional exhale. Both wore the same uniform of green long pants and green long sleeve shirt. The uniforms were covered in pockets and most seemed to be filled. They had strapped to their backs M16A4 Semiautomatic Rifles filled with hollow point 12 mm rounds. They were fresh recruits doing their first detail for the Hellsing division.

The two stood there staring off into nothing when they heard a clicking noise. Looking towards the noise they saw a woman standing directly across the street from them. As they examined the woman they noticed that she could be no older then twenty she had long blond hair, dark brown eye's and a body of a goddess. She was appeared to be around five foot ten inches tall with long ivory legs and seemed to be ridiculously buxom. When the two zoomed out they notice her to be wearing a white shirt that showed over her larger then life breasts, covering that was a dark green jacket, she wore black pants that went to mid-calf, thick high heels, and a pair of dark red gloves over her hands. She was what most men wished their wet dreams were about.

The two look towards each other then back to the woman. It was then that they thought of how she arrived in front of the compound with no transportation in sight. As they pondered this they saw her start to make her way across the street in long quick strides. As she stopped in front of the two she spoke. "Tell Integra that Tsunade is here you have ten seconds." she said in an even tone.

The two men pulled they're rifles around and pointed them at her. "Ma'am no one is permitted on the grounds unless given previous documentation and authorization. We must ask you to leave the area at once or we will have to remove you ourselves."

Tsunade looked at the two a moment then spoke. "You must be new so I will ask again. You will call Integra Hellsing at this moment and tell her Tsunade Uzumaki is here. I will not ask again. You have exactly five seconds." This time she spoke with a slight anger filled tone.

The guard on the left moved up and trained his gun right to her chest. "Ma'am I would really hate to hurt a pretty thing like you so please leave." he said as he walked up and touched her arm with the muzzle of his gun.

Tsunade looked down at were the gun had touched to the man then smiled. "That was stupid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inside Hellsing compound one minute earlier**

Naruto stood in the shower feeling the hot water pour down his skin. He had forgotten the feel of hot water it made him feel so alive. As he stood there feeling the years of grim and dust wash off him he wondered when his love would arrive. As if on cue the Mansion shook and there was a loud smashing sound.

Naruto smiled wide and chuckled. "Honeys home better make sure the kids are ok."

He turned off the water and walked to the door grabbing a towel along the way. He rapped it around his waist and opened the door. Then as he walked towards the front entrance he noticed the soldiers running the same way. As he entered the man hall he saw two men lying on the ground.

Both men were bleeding profusely and seemed to have many broken bones yet were still alive. One of them even seemed to have his gun wrapped around his head and the muzzle of it stuck in his arm. Naruto leaned down to the man and smiled. "You touched her didn't you?" The man looked at him then his eye's rolled into the back of his head.

Naruto continued on his way up the hall when he heard on a man passing bys radio that they were going to open fire. "Don't shot her it will only make her angry." he said smiling.

As Naruto was about to reach the front door he heard his master talking. "Tsunade if you calm down I will get him for you." she said.

"I tried to be nice at the gate but, now I want him here." she said sounding like the devil himself.

That's when he heard the clicking of heels and he knew Tsunade was moving in. He heard his master call out "Do not open fire."

"Tsunade please stay here and calm yourself I will retrieve him but I can not let you walk the halls angry like this." he heard Integra say.

Naruto heard the clicking stop guessing that Tsunade stood in front of Intergra now. "I will go a find him myself. I am asking you to move now." she said.

"I can not do that Tsunade." she said.

Naruto was impressed that she stood in front of Tsunade like that when she knew that the woman before her had killed her last apprentice. Even without that knowledge anyone who stood up to Tsunade was something truly special.

"I will kill you if you get in my way Integra you know what he is to me more then anything. So please move out of my way." Tsunade said.

Clapping was heard from around the room. Tsunade looked up at that wondering who it was when she heard the voice of her known world. "Integra you were right she has learned self control she said please to you that is something." said Naruto as he stepped out into the main entrance.

Tsunade pushed past Intergra and started towards Naruto at a fast pace. All the guns followed her as she moved past Integra. "She is no threat to anyone but me and anyone who gets in her way of me." said Naruto.

Tsunade made it to him and stopped. Naruto looked down at her and smiled. "Hello Tsunade. I'm home." he said as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

Her head was down cast with her hair covering most of her face. He reached down and lifted her chin so they were looking at one another. She had tears streaming down her face as she looked at him. "I have wondered what I would say at this moment for seven thousand years and all I can think of is do you want some ramen?" she said.

Naruto stared into her eyes for a moment then started to laugh. After a second they both started to laugh hard. After another moment they stopped and looked deep into one another's eyes. Tsunade leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss that stopped time. There was nothing in the world but that light touch of lips.

After a minute they pulled apart and smiled at one another. The two hugged one another then turned to face Integra. "Maybe you would like to talk." said Tsunade as she looked at her last living apprentice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten minutes later Integra's study**

Integra sat in her chair facing the two blonds in the room. She studied them looking from one to the other. After a few minutes of this she stared at Tsunade only. She in over the eighteen years she had known her had never seen her look as she did now.

"So Integra you have finally meet my once imprisoned lover. What do you think?" Tsunade said with a smiling face.

Integra blushed lightly then spoke. "It was shocking when he said he was your lover."

Tsunade smiled then turned to Naruto. "I brought you something."

Tsunade rolled up the sleeve on her right arm showing a tattoo of an orange swirled heart the size of a fifty cent piece. She reached out on to the desk and picked up a small knife. She brought it to her hand and made a small cut then wiped the blood for the cut on the seal.

There was a puff of smoke and a scroll appeared. Tsunade held the scroll with two hands like it held the most beautiful thing in the world. "I brought them to you." she said handing him the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll with both hands and held it like it was a baby. He stroked it fondly while looking at it. After a minute he turned to Tsunade and smiled. "Thank you Tsunade-chan."

Naruto stood after that and walked around the desk to stand in front of Integra. After a second he got on his knees and faced his head down like he was in prayer the scroll still clutched in his hands. "I ask for your permission to please lay this scroll to rest on this land my master" he said.

Integra looked at him a moment then spoke. "No I do not want you secrets buried on my family's sacred land." she said in her high and mighty voice.

Naruto continued on his knees for a few moments then rose himself to his feet. "Yes my master." he said as he turned and walked towards then out of the door.

After a minute Integra turned and looked at Tsunade. The look on her old teachers face could have killed an army. "Integra come here and sit next to me."

Integra looked at her for a second then stood, walked next to her teacher and sat in the chair now facing her. Tsunade looked at her for a second seeming to try to calm down then spoke. "Do you remember when you first meet me when you were three?"

Integra looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Yes I do remember. My mother had just died and my father said that you would be my new teacher and friends."

Tsunade nodded. "You did not trust me at first you thought I was trying to still your dad. It was funny really never letting me near him alone."

"I use to go every where with you to make sure that you were never alone with him even had him move your bed into my room." she said.

Tsunade smiled at her. "Do you remember the first few nights you could not sleep because you were scared of the dark? Then one night you asked me to tell you a story."

"The story you told me was about the whiskered ninja. All the things he did to protect the village in the leaves or something." Integra said.

"Yes those are the stories. Do you remember that you told me one day you were going to marry the whiskered ninja that you were going to make him happy after what happened to him?" she said.

"Yes I do remember that but I was eight years old and that is only a story. There's no way that is…" she started then she remembered the talk on the plane with Naruto. She started to compare the two stories.

"I think you understand now. The first person you ever fell in love with is my lover Naruto Uzumaki the one and only whiskered ninja." she said sounding like when they de-mask the bad guy on Scooby doo.

Integra was speechless. That in her home now stood the hero of her childhood. "You know Integra that he has only bowed to someone four times in his whole life. The first is when he asked Hinata's father if he could marry her, the second was to beg for help for his wife and daughter, the third was to Hinata's father again offering his life to him for the loss of his daughter, and finally to you to bury his family here so he can be close to them." she said spitting the last bit out in anger.

Integra's eyes grew wide at that. "I did not know that was them. I had no idea that you still kept them. I just thought it was something bad or evil from his past."

"Did you think it was evil because he is a demon?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Yes." Integra said looking her mentor in the eyes.

Tsunade shook her head at Integra then began to speak. "Why is that? An angel can fall but a demon can not rise. He was once human like you are but made a choice to become a demon."

Integra looked at her mentor with confusion. "Why would anyone choose to be a demon?"

"He needed the power to do what he did." she said not going into detail.

Integra looked ay Tsunade for a few moments then spoke. "I have made up my mind Tsunade. He is not allowed to bury them here on my families land."

Tsunade shook her head then chuckled lightly. "Do you remember when your father died?"

"Yes what about it?" Integra said confused.

"We were told that there was no way he could be buried on the property. You fought and still got nothing. You just wanted him near you to give you strength and keep you on the right track. Do you remember when they said yes finally? You were so happy you cried it was right before I left." Tsunade said.

"Yes I remember. You went and talked to some people and finally got the ok." Integra said smiling lightly remembering how happy she was when she heard that.

"The reason I helped so much is because I knew you needed him near by he was your world. Well Hinata and his daughter were Naruto's world. The only family he ever found was in them and me. It is not that he wants them close it is that he needs them close." Tsunade said looking at her student in the eyes showing how serious she was.

Integra sat there looking at Tsunade for a moment then sighed. "He may bury them here."

"Thank You, Integra. He will be very happy." Tsunade said smiling.

Integra pressed a button on her desk and after a second Walters voice came over it. "What can I do for you mum?"

"Find Naruto and send him to the study. Then get all personal include that damnable vampire to the large training gym." Integra said.

"Yes mum." he said.

"Also make sure you get some clothes on that idiot before he comes in here." Integra said blushing so lightly it could not be seen but by the most skilled of eyes.

"Yes mum." he said again as the intercom beeped.

Integra faced Tsunade to see her mentor smiling at her. "He does have an amazing body does he not." she said to the much younger woman.

Integra blushed again. "I am just making sure his shame is hidden."

"What ever you say." said Tsunade laughing slightly.

Integra then stared at her teacher trying to examine her for any show of age. "You look the same as you did since the first day I meet you. You're a demon to."

"I am more of a half demon then anything. Naruto changed me after he became a demon." she said remembering the past.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked looking slightly hurt.

Tsunade sighed lightly. "I never told you because you were a young girl who wanted me gone at first then after you learned to love me it would have changed the way you saw your best friend and mentor. The way you just reacted saying Naruto was an evil demon proves it."

"How do you know? I might have surprised you." Integra said sounding slightly upset.

"Maybe it had something to do with me. I was afraid that you would hate me. You are my first apprentice in nearly seven thousand years it shows exactly how much I love you. You are the first person since Naruto was imprisoned that made me feel happy." she said smiling.

Integra sat looking at her mentor. "Did my father know?"

"Yes he did. As you know I was friends with your mother. I meet her when she was younger and we became friends. When she meet your father I was off doing research on different things and medicines. She sent me letters and called me from time to time checking up on me. She never realized that I was anything but human. After about a year she told me she was going to have a child and I came back. By the time I got back she had given birth to you and was in a weakened condition. When she saw me for the first time she was shocked that I had not changed one bit in the last two years. With your father in the room I explain what I am to this day. She was confused at first but she and your father accepted me. I left shortly after that to continue some work before I left I did help your mother but even with the help she was still very weak. Three years later I came back at your father's request. When I arrived he told me what had befell your mother and that he trusted no one with the safe being and the help with raising you but me so I agreed. The rest is history." Tsunade said smiling.

Before Integra could speak again the door opened. Both women turned to see what they could only describe as man.

Naruto stood at the door in long black camouflage pants that went to his ankles were black combat boots followed covering his feet. As their eyes traveled up they could see he had no shirt on only a black vest with many pockets that was not zipped up at all showing off his extremely well formed body. Then they looked further up to see his whiskered face. It was the definition of handsome with his shoulder length spiky blond hair and his crystal blue eye's.

Integra took all this in when she heard a growl. Looking over to the direction of the noise she saw her mentor taking something out of her eyes. After a second Tsunade removed her hands from her eye's to show Integra the most beautiful eye's she had ever seen. The first things she noticed were that her pupils had become slits much like Naruto's and the brown color of her iris had strips of electric blue looking like bolts of lightning striking the slit.

Tsunade turned to look at Integra and smiled showing much sharper teeth. "I have contacts so no one can see them. It gets rid of people asking questions."

Tsunade then turned back to Naruto and growled once more. She stood in one flowed movement and began to walk towards him. As she stood in front of him he reached out and touched her face turning to look at Integra. "I was told to come here to see you my master." he said in a monotone voice.

Integra stood and walked over to her new vassal. When she stood in front of him she began to speak. "I have decided that you may bury it here if you wish." she said in an even tone.

Naruto smiled for a second then looked Integra in the eye. "Thank you."

Naruto then turned and stared into Tsunade's eyes. "You need to call down till tonight. I know you are pent up and need me but let our business with my master be done first."

Tsunade looked at him a moment then leaned up and kissed him. "I guess I can wait a little longer."

The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard next to them. The two blonds turned to see Integra standing there blushing slightly. "We need to go to the main gym."

"Why?" asked Tsunade.

"I plan on introducing him to the men and you so no more accidents like when you showed up happen again." Integra said putting another cigar to her lips.

Naruto brought his hand up to the cigar then touched the tip with his thumb. It ignited and for a second was glowing till smoke started to stream off the tip.

Integra looked at him after a second and smiled. "At least you're good for something."

Naruto smiled at that and so did Tsunade. Integra walked past them and out the door with the two of them right behind her. Integra made many twists and turns down many different halls till they came to a large door. When Integra stood directly in front of the door it opened. Holding the door was two of the army men Naruto had seen earlier. When the three of them walked through Naruto saw the expanse of the room.

The room was huge Naruto guessed that you could fit at least two two-story houses in the room with a large backyard and small front yard and still have enough room for a two car garage. While looking around the room he notice a fighting ring, what looked like work out equipment, training area's, and still even more. It was truly a fighters wet dream. He looked to the opposite wall to see rows of men he was guessing that he was going to be introduced to them.

A minute later found the three blonds plus Walter in the ring. Naruto looked at the rows of men to count ten rows of about twenty men. As he looked at each one he felt a presence behind them. "Alucard right?" he said with out turning around.

There was laughter heard from behind him. "You are very good demon."

"Alright enough of this funny business. Men this man beside me is Naruto Uzumaki he will be joining us to help rid the world of the Vampire pest. Beside him is his lover and my mentor Tsunade Uzumaki she will also be adding to our cause. These two are to be treated with respect and listened to above all but myself. Is that understood?" said Integra in a demanding tone.

"YES MA'AM!" was exclaimed by the men.

"Good dismissed." she said to them.

After a few minutes of the men clearing out of the gym Integra turned to her two fellow blonds. "Now to talk about what we are going to do with you two."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Ladies and gentle hams here it is chapter four of my cross over. I hope you enjoy it. I have decided that this one will have other crossing in it but only those that make since to the story if you would like to see one added I will be glad to take in what you have to say and I need more reason then cause it is cool or the girls are sexy Please. I also have to give a big thank you to my number one fan of the story Inuboy86. He is a true slave driver in wanting it done I got to say thanks for whipping my ass to get me going. For those of you who are worried that because of the new release in the manga that Naruto will be far to strong I am talking to another good writer about a way to dumb him down with out a rewrite. I really hope you like it. Reviews help the writing go faster.**

**P.S. I am looking for a good beta one that can tune them out fast.**

**Evilfrog1**


End file.
